


Bad Baby Boy

by Zeath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Crying, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Disobeying Orders, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Feminization, Infantilism, Lingerie, Little Girl - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Orders, Sex Toys, Spanking, Stuffed Toys, daddy dom, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But what was the point of looking this adorable if his daddy wasn’t here to see it? Bah! Pointless!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Will you write some cute ddlg brodave please please? With Dave in a negligee,,, I love your fics so much you write the best brodave
> 
>  
> 
> I apologize beforehand if I offend anyone who has this kink, I researched the best I could. Hope you enjoy!

Dave was waiting again; he was always sitting around for his daddy to come home from work. He knows that daddy had to pay the bills and he’d need money to buy his little girl lots of gifts, but he needed attention! Dave craved having his daddy’s gloved hands on his perfectly smooth skin, clean and soft from all the special big girl moisturisers that Bro finds in the stores. Rolling onto his stomach and popping is favorite baby blue pacifier in his mouth, Dave let out a huff of frustration and rested his head on his teddy’s fluffy stomach.

He even took the time to shave his balls and wear Bro’s choice of outfit for his little girl; a baby pink and practically see-through negligee. It had tiny pink and white lace flowers littering the bust with a virtually transparent lace fluttering down and ending just under his pert little bottom. The negligee also came with a cute pink thong but while it made his ass look amazing, it could barely hold his dick in it; his balls being tucked in nicely but half of his little cock just poked out. It made him embarrassed but Bro told him that it was adorable.

But what was the point of looking this adorable if his daddy wasn’t here to see it? Bah! Pointless!

Of course Dave knew that he wasn’t a little girl, he was perfectly happy being an eighteen year old male. He also knew that Bro wasn’t his father, but he still called him Daddy. He’d always been curious as he was growing up, when Bro praised him and he would get tingles running down his spine. He loved having his brother give him attention and it only got more intense when they got together intimately and romantically. Dave came out to Bro and also admitted that he had feelings for the elder Strider, to which Bro replied that he already knew, being the sneaky fucker that he was and he’d been waiting for Dave to gain the courage to tell him before he made a move. They’d been together for over two years and halfway in was when Dave found out why he always wanted to have Bro’s eyes on him, why he shivered when he was called baby girl that one time that led to the best orgasm of his life so far. He had searched up praise kinks online and stumbled across a site about having a daddy kink. It was like a whole new world enlightened Dave about everything he was feeling and soon after entering the world of daddy did he find another word that he linked to, Little.

A Little was always partnered with either a Mummy or a Daddy, because they felt a need to being cared for by another person. It’s a relationship that can be considered sexual or just romantic, the relationship can involve things such as spanking, bedtime stories, cuddling up to a ‘blankie’ while sucking their thumb, teddies or plushies. If the relationship was a Mummy and a Little then it could sometimes have nursing even if the woman wasn’t lactating. It can also include sexual things just like any other type of relationship, but the kink isn’t built to be just sexual. There was so many different ways that the partnership could go; they could just want a cuddle and be called a good girl or boy, or it can go to so far that the Little would want diaper changes and have tantrums. It all depended on the age of the Little.

When Dave told Bro about his new found discovery, Bro was kind of taken aback. But as the best big brother he was, he completely accepted Dave and with that, he needed to know the full detail of what was going to happen to their relationship. How it was going to work and what he needed to do in order to make it work for the both of them. Dave was kind enough to give Bro a full run down of his preferences.

“I’m not going to clean your diaper. No way. Not again.” With every partnership that had a kink involved, like a dominant and submissive, there had to be rules. Safe words. After the shock of the new kink and explaining what it entitled, they grabbed a large sheet of paper and got to work with a list they would both be comfortable. Dave didn’t want to be an infant that would rely completely on Bro, and his brother didn’t want to control Dave to the point where he was basically running his life. They both agreed to a certain amount of rules; Dave’s bedtime was eleven in the evening because Bro got home at around ten so they could still play around, Dave had to wear a butt plug and couldn’t take it out without Bro’s permission unless he needed the toilet, Dave couldn’t masturbate without Bro being there and he couldn’t have anything without a ‘please daddy’ and ‘thank you daddy’. Dave wanted to be feminized while they were in their roles, to be praised when he was being good. To be taken care of, it’s all he wanted.

They went shopping a week later with a mindset of what they would need for Bro’s new baby girl, buying stuffies, a blankie and a couple pacifiers much to Dave’s delight. Bro just said he shouldn’t suck his thumb because it’ll damage his teeth but Dave saw the small amount of nostalgia in his brother’s eyes. With Bro’s massive pay checks every three weeks, he could easily spoil Dave and still have enough for finances, groceries and other items they might need. It was the perfect pairing they could have. In Bro’s eyes, Dave was the cutest little girl he could be.

Apparently, a Little can have a very childish attitude from wanting attention, and loving to be spoiled rotten by their mummy or daddy. They would get fussy without it. Like Dave was right now, he hadn’t seen Bro since he left this afternoon; it’s been five hours already without his daddy’s touch and it was driving him insane.

He was so fucking bored; after Bro left at five, Dave showered, moisturised, and broke a rule that he and Bro made all those months ago. He tends to break the rules a lot just to get his brother riled up enough that he would receive a punishment; he was a good girl but couldn’t help having a masochistic streak. He had played with his small cock while thrusting the butt plug in and out of his cum filled hole, feeling the load from earlier squelch and leak out some. His hole clung to the toy as he fucked himself with it, making it puffy and wet, he loved it. He came on the sheets as well, his small cock not being able to handle his sweet spot being fucked thoroughly; he knows he’s going to get punished when daddy gets home. Still, he did his best with washing the small stain out of the sheets hoping that would be enough for him to get away with only a minor one.

A familiar set of keys jingled in the lock before Bro came through the door, Dave made sure to make himself look as cute as possible when he rushed out to hug his daddy. His squeal of excitement was muffled by the baby blue pacifier. Bro set down his equipment before he lifted his little girl into his arms, feeling those smooth thin legs wrap around his hips. “Daddy’s home, princess.”

Giving a kiss to his baby girl’s head, he carried Dave across the room and once again to the bedroom, setting the younger Strider on the bed. Stripping himself of his shoes, heavy clothes and necklaces, Bro relaxed down on the bed with his little Dave slotting himself into his rightful place; onto his daddy’s lap, those golden irises admiring the see-through negligee. “Did you wear that just for me, baby girl?”

Dave preened under his daddy’s watchful gaze, arching his back so the flowery bust could stick out more. He could feel the shiver down his spine when he heard Bro rumble a pleased hum. Those thick gloved hands ran up under the pink lace, loving the way Dave’s skin just seemed to sing whenever he grabbed those supple hips. “Show daddy those pretty girl tits.”

“Mm…” Dave stuck his chest out more, reaching up and pulled the bust away from his nipples and gave them a tweak, feeling his daddy’s grip on him tighten. He couldn’t get enough of the attention. He kept squeezing his tits when Daddy ordered him, letting out a soft moan and peering down at the way his nipples hardened under the toying.

“Have you been a good girl for me, baby?” There was a twitch in Dave’s demeanour, his eyes darting away from Bro’s stare. He couldn’t face his daddy when being questioned because the guilt shone through every time. Bro reached up to take the pacifier out from Dave’s mouth and set it next to them, fascinated with the way his younger brother’s lips would always be flushed after he had suckled on the binky for a while. With the barrier taken away, Dave began to get wet with tears as he tried to make excuses.  “I can’t hear you baby girl, speak up.”

“I, I’m sorry daddy. I was just so wet. I wanted, I _needed –._ ”

“Do you think you know more than I do, baby girl?”

Dave sniffled as his bottom lip trembled. He told Bro about what he did that day, how he couldn’t help himself and played with his little cock until it spurted, how he fucked his tiny hole and made some of his daddy’s cum leak out. But he ended up doing his best with the clean-up. By the end of the explanation, Bro’s face was hardened with disappointment, but he still nodded his head. “I’m sorry daddy.”

“Did you want to be a big girl, princess?” Daddy’s voice dipped down into dangerous territory, Dave knew that pitch all too well. It was the punishment tone; Bro would always use it when he was telling Dave off or when he was being a bad girl and needed to know his place. The hands that were holding onto his hips were now grabbing and kneading his ass, getting the blood flowing on those adorable butt cheeks. “Do you not remember daddy’s rules?”

“I do, daddy. I do!” Dave’s hands gripped the broad shoulders of his brother, holding tight as his little ass was manhandled. “I’m not supposed to play with daddy’s territory.”

“I _was_ going to spoil you for being a good little girl but now I think someone needs a spanking. Bend over daddy’s knee for me.” Dave got off Bro’s lap with a soft whine and crawled over it, laying his stomach on his brother’s thigh and letting his ass arch up. They didn’t need to remove the thong, it wasn’t getting in the way and on the plus side it was keeping the butt plug nicely snug in Dave’s puffy hole. Bro took one of his gloves off and set it aside with the pacifier, his free hand lying limp on Dave’s back while he stroked the peachy bottom. “You’re getting twenty swats. Count them for daddy.”

And then his hand came down, the room filled with a slap and then a loud gasp. It wasn’t as hard as Daddy could get but it still surprised Dave enough that it knocked the air out of his lungs. “Ah! One, thank you daddy!”

Then another, and another. “Two, thank you daddy! Three! Ow! Thank you daddy!”

The spanking kept going for what felt like an hour for Dave. They came at random times so he wouldn’t feel a rhythm and sometimes after the slap to a cheek, his daddy would rub the abused skin to make the burn sink in more. He didn’t realise he was crying until the fifteenth spank, Bro’s knee wet from the fallen tears and smeared snot. “I-I’m sorry daddy!”

“What was that, baby girl?”

“I’m sorry!!” His throat was sore from the hiccupping sobs that wracked his small body. He begged, pleaded for his daddy to forgive him but the spanks still came. He counted every single one, his daddy would wait until he said it clearly enough until he hit again. As soon as Dave shouted out the last number, Bro began stroking the Little’s back and avoiding his sore ass, red and risen from the sudden onslaught.

“Only Daddy is allowed to touch you there. You don’t get to touch your pretty girl parts unless I say you can, understood?” He lifted Dave up so he could lie between his daddy’s legs, wiping the tear streaks away from the pink cheeks and wrapping his arms around the tiny frame for a moment to stabilise his baby girl.

“Yes daddy, I’m sorry daddy please. Please forgive me!” The unclothed hand started petting Dave’s hair while the other hand found the baby blue binky and lifted it up to his princess’ mouth. Dave took the incentive to suckle on it, already feeling the security help him calm down and stop crying. Bro kissed his baby girl’s cheek and let Dave lean back against the pillows while he got the lotion and a cloth wet with lukewarm water from the bathroom, it had aloe vera in it to sooth the tender skin. He made Dave roll onto his stomach once more so he could pull the baby pink thong down and off, onto the floor to clean up later and began to apply it, rubbing the cooling cream onto the reddened cheeks and trying not to smear it in too hard or it would also hurt his precious princess.

While he was down there, Bro pulled the butt plug out and set tit down to be cleaned later on but at the moment he just admired the way the little pink bud twitch around nothing, unfamiliar without having something filling it up. A thick glob of his cum came out and he let it dribble down Dave’s cleanly shaved balls before swiping it up with the lukewarm cloth. He spread the plump cheeks apart so the hole couldn’t clench up enough, letting his cum seep out naturally before he wiped him up. It was Daddy’s responsibility to look after his Little and he wouldn’t want Dave to feel like he was being neglected. “Good girl. I’m so proud of you. Stay on your tummy for a while; I don’t want the cream to rub off.”

Dave did as he was told, a shiver running through his body at the praise. He beamed around the pacifier when Bro grabbed the teddy and handed it to him to cuddle with, snuggling up to it while Bro set everything away and cleaned up the butt plug for another day. An alarm went off on Bro’s phone, signalling that it was eleven at night; Dave’s bedtime. “You hear that, baby?”

“Mm…” Dave’s eyes were already sluggishly drooping anyway, his body having enough excitement for today so the alarm was like a godsend. He felt his daddy move him into the bed, tucking him in nice and snug before he felt warm lips kiss his forehead. He murmured a goodnight to his daddy but he didn’t think it came out properly.

It was enough for Bro to understand though because when a hand stroked through his blonde locks, he heard a very feint. “Sweet dreams, baby girl.”


End file.
